Jacksepticeye
|Imagen = Jacksepticeye.png|Icono del canal Jacksepticeye cara.jpg|Apariencia |Nombre real = Sean William McLoughlin |Canal = |Nacimiento = February 7, 1990 ( ) |Nacionalidad = Irlandes |Redes sociales = link=https://twitter.com/Jack_Septic_Eye|28px|Perfil de Twitter link=http://instagram.com/jacksepticeye|28px|Cuenta de Instagram 28px|link=http://therealjacksepticeye.tumblr.com/|Cuenta de Tumbrl 28px|link=http://jacksepticeye.fanfiber.com/|Cuenta de Tumbrl |Clasificación = Gamer y vlogger |Suscriptores = +22.000.000 |Vídeos = +4.100 |Inicio = 24/02/2007 |Primer vídeo = 250 px |Vídeo popular = 250 px }} Sean William McLoughlin o mejor conocido en YouTube como Jacksepticeye o simplemente Jack, es un Youtuber irlandés, conocido por ser un creador de contenido en la página web YouTube. A su canal, bajo el nombre de Jacksepticeye, sube vídeos del tipo GamePlay y Vlog. A menudo se le reconoce como "la energía de YouTube". Nació el 7 de febrero de 1990 en Athlone, Condado de Westmeath, Irlanda. Comunidad Estos son juegos que han hecho para Sean: *Jacksepticeye Game *Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Jacksepticeye fan forum Frases *"High Five* Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and we are back/welcome to Juego!" (Intro). *"Hey guys, Jacksepticeye here" (Primera intro en sus inicios). *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Intro antigua). *"Hey hey, what is going on (Everybody)? I'm /My name is Jacksepticeye" (Intro antigua). *"Hey hey guys, what is the craic?" (Intro antigua y la primera vez que intentó meter algo irlandés a su canal). *"Any form of criticism." (Dirigido a Billy). *''Sweet!'' (Cuando consigue un objeto o completa una misión en un juego). *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (En Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 y en casi cualquier juego que involucre velocidad). *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (En burla, siempre que el personaje femenino "Eunice" pasa por allí). *"GO BILLY GO!!!" (Cuando juega un Bottle Run en Happy Wheels). *"It'/Is too far. (Cuando falla en un spikefall en Happy Wheels). *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (Cuando usa el "Majestic eagle sasquatch" en Turbo Dismount). *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (Cuando usa el triciclo rosa en Turbo Dismount). *"YOLO BITCHES!" (Cuando hace algo temerario). *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (Cuando se equivoca). *"LIKE A BOSS!" (Cuando completa algo difícil). *"Thread the needle!" (Cuando intenta algo que requiere precisión). *"When in doubt, Spikefall Steve!" (Cuando hace un SpikeFall con Segway Steve en Happy Wheels). *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Cubre la camara)" (Cuando observa algo inapropiado para niños). *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!" (Cuando empieza un nivel con mr. Dismount en Turbo Dismount). *"Flips for days!" (Cuando Jack mira a un personaje (En cualquier juego) dando vueltas). *"FUCK YOU, GAME!" (Cuando supera un juego o esta enojado con este). *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Cuando hay una chica que le asusta en un juego). *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (En Happy wheels, Usualmente cuando usa a pogostick Pete o segway Steve). *"FUCK IT!" (Cuando falla en algo). *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usualmente en Kerbal Space Program, Cuando crea algo que según el, es hermoso/majestuoso). *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! lo que esta sucediendo mientras apunta el dedo a la pantalla! 'S awesome...! (Cuando ve/hace algo loco/increible en un juego). *"SCREW YOU BILLY! (En ratos al azar cuando Billy aparece). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!" (Cuando está excitado sobre algo). *"Well that does it for this episode of pantalla!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (hace dos palmas al aire mientras hace sonidos). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro). *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (Cuando algo menciona bolas o o cuando hace algo involucrando bolas, como círculos). Juegos Juegos que Sean ha jugado: *Papers, Please *Absolute Drift *Among The Sleep *Animal Super Squad *Assassin's Creed 4 *Assassin's Creed Origins *Autocraft *Battlefield Hardline *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Boson X *Bully Scholarship Edition *Burnout Paradise *Beam.NG Drive *Bully *Cleverbot Evie *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Critical Mass *Cuphead *Don't whack your teacher *Douchebag Workout *Dead Rising 3 *Destroy the Porn *Dude Simulator *Electronic Super Joy. *Farming Simulator *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location *Five Nights at Freddy's World *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 4 *Fran Bow *Garry's Mod *Geometry Dash *Give up *Goat Simulator *Goat MMO Simulator *Goofball Goals *Gorn *Grand Theft Auto 5 *Grand Theft Auto 5 (Next Gen) *Guns of Icarus *Grass Simulator *Heartbound *Hobo *Hobo Prison Brawl *Happy Wheels *Hard Time *inFAMOUS Second Son *inFAMOUS First Light *I Am Bread *Jacksepticeye Game *Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Jazzpunk *Kill the Bad Guy *Kerbal Space Program *Little Big Planet 3 *Mad Max *Minecraft *Mirror's Edge *Next Car Game *No Time to Explain *Octodad *Octodad Shorts *Outlast *Outlast: Whistleblower *Paint the Town Red *Plague Inc: Evolved *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Prop Hunt *Prison Architect *Prototype 2 *Road Redemption *Scribblenauts: Unlimited *Senza Peso: A mini Opera *Session (DEMO) *Shadowblade Reload *Simple Planes *Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 *Skate 3 *Sniper Elite *Sonic Dreams Collection *South Park The Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *South Park The fractured But Whole *Spintires *Spore *Sumotori Dreams *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Mario Odyssey *That Dragon, Cáncer *The Binding of Isaac *The Binding of Isaac Rebirth *The Very Organized Thief *The Walking Dead *The Wolf Among Us *Theme Park (Oculus Rift) *They Breathe *Turbo Dismount *The Escapists *The Forest Co-Op and Single Player. *The Hunter *The Hunter Primal *The Impossible Game *The Marvellous Miss Take *The Sims 4 *Undertale *Until Dawn *Unturned *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack your Boss *Whack the Cheater *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex *Whack your Neighbour *Whack the Theif *Where Is My Hammer *White Day *Windlands *Who's Your Daddy? *Zombi *Unfair Platformer *Shovel Knight *Depth (Diver's vs. Sharks) *Team Fortress 2 *Deputy Dangle *Trials Fusion *Jeff the Killer *Pain *Broforce *Little Inferno *Akinator *Unfair Mario *Crashtastic *Overgrowth *Cookie Clicker *Facade *Henry Stickmin : Breaking the Bank *Henry Stickmin : Escaping the Prison *Henry Stickmin : Stealing the Diamond *Henry Stickmin : Infiltrating the Airship *Henry Stickmin : Fleeing the Complex Curiosidades *Nunca completó Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Actualmente tiene una relación con una youtuber llamada Wiishu. *Se tiñó el cabello verde por un evento de caridad. *Mide 1.80 m de alto. *El logo de su canal es un ojo llamado "Sam SepticEye". *Era baterista en una banda llamada "Raised to the Ground", actualmente tiene una batería en su departamento. *Según PewDiePie, él fue quien llegó mas lejos de los youtubers a los que nombró en su competición de Shoutouts. *Tiene segmentos: **Drawing your Tweets (6). **Reading your Comments (51) **Jacksepticeye's Power Hour *Él fue el segundo youtuber famoso que jugó la saga de Henry Stickmin, el primero fue Fernanfloo. de:JackSepticEye en:Jacksepticeye pt-br:Jacksepticeye Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Youtubers de Irlanda Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Streamer